chelenafandomcom-20200214-history
Cu
Appearance Cu wears an all-black suit jacket and trousers. The jacket has no buttons, no collar or pockets, no thread is visible, the jacket is just smooth and well-fitting on Cu’s fur. The trousers are baggy, but are not held up by anything such as a belt, Cu holds himself as to keep the trousers at EU regulation. They have small open top pockets on the face of the trousers, at the top, each side. The inside of the pockets are also black. The shade of the black is mentionable to be deep and mysterious. The trousers come down to just past the knee, revealing ankle much like his master Dr Lee Cu wears a plain white shirt; this has no buttons, instead the sides fit together by themselves, effortlessly. The shirt has a collar, which leaves discernable neck space for mobility. Upon this shirt is a lighter black tie, with deeper black smudges scattered unevenly around the item. The tie, apparently, has been seen to move around, the black smudges are said to own sentience. The skin all around Cu’s body is dull gold in colour, it has no shine to it. The skin is darker on the sole of the foot and around the bottom of the eye, and lighter on the palm of the hand and the sections covered by clothes. Cu has characteristics of both humans and cats (as Dr Lee spawned him with these ideas in mind). His feet resembles that a humans, apart from that the feet only have two toes a piece and instead of toenails, the feet have claws at the end of each toe and at the base of the heel facing downwards towards the sole of the foot. His hands are spherical in shape and on the palms show a smaller circle that is lighter in colour and more tender and soft than that of the outer sides of the hand. The hands have three talons on the end of them used for stability and basic manual deeds. The head rests on a neck, just slightly thinner than the diameter of it. There are no cheekbones, or in fact visible bones of the face, just clear. The head is almost entirely spherical apart from a slight protrusion along the nose horizontal. Cu’s nose is small and has no nostrils; you could say it looks like a pointed button, just below the centre of the face. The mouth has no lips or thickness , the mouth is simply a dark hole reaching to the inside of the face, the mouth is rarely seen closed but can close if nessecery. Cu prefers a sarcastic shocked expression for his mouth. The eyes are placed on the central longitude of the head/face, they have a straightedge top and a tired, curved, rolling underside, that make Cu look as if he is constantly exhausted although he very rarely is. The pupils of the eyes are blue in colour and the outer section lime green. The ears have purely cat characteristics, and are pointed at the end. They lay on 45° and 315° from the centre of the face. Character, Roles and Origins Cu was born from the fur of the Ciet Cat and a square inch of Dr Lee’s skin. Dr Lee, being deemed with both the powers of ultimate destruction and creation, took these two things and created a baby humanoid cat who he named Cu. Dr Lee, taking a liking to Cu, allowed him to become chief of petting and Dr Lee’s very own pet. As he always is, Lee was bored so decided to train Cu to fight, seeing as he was created from Dr Lee’s cells he could take it. Cu was trained to such a level that he became the second most powerful being in existence, after only that of Dr Lee. Cu is now over 1,000,000,000 years of age. The exact figure is known only to Dr Lee. Cu is a serious and very stressful man, who does not enjoy to joke or mock anyone or anything. He believes that everyone should be on task and appropriate with their jobs. He doesn’t agree with the way Dr Lee monitors and controls the universe, but can’t help but respect him and his authority, as he is stronger than himself. Cu works as the Degree Master and manages over the Five Degrees, assuring they complete their jobs to the upmost and communicate with each other correctly and honestly. He also trains the Five Degree in place of Dr Lee more times than not, because Dr Lee is so often caught in meditation and reflection. Although he individually enjoys the company of each Degree member, he refuses to train them all at the same time, due to the differing opinions in the room, especially that of Sen and Dielleme. The only time he makes himself see all five at once is at the biannual Five Degree Summit in the capital of Woe-Lee. Cu is often forced to intervene in disputed among the ranks. Cu’s wife, Bu, helps him in his role of Degree Master. She is the Assistant Degree Master, made by Lee (from Biet Bear and Cu skin) for this purpose. They also have a naturally conceived son by the name of Dou (he resemble a Dog in form but is in fact 50% Ciet Cat, 25% Biet Bear and 25% Supreme Gene). Abilities and powers Having to spar with a being of much greater power than him, Cu has adapted and coined a technique able to slow the defeat of one’s self. He named it Conveyance, and his technique manifests in three forms. To begin conveyance Cu must fill three specific urns with his Woe, making sure that the container is as full as possible. The urns must then be cultivated for 10 minutes before they can be release in their weakest form, the strongest form takes exactly an hour to exact. The three forms offer three slowing options. Joker: creates a deep aura smudge which slows those within it significantly. This is the only of the abilities which is instant and can be spread over any distance instantly. The thickness grows depending on the strength applied to the ability. Slash: A floating particle bag of definite size. These particles are a lot more condensed than those used in Joker. Bounce: